that's my story
by JiziePark
Summary: "jeon wonwoo, itu namaku. aku memiliki penyakit yang menjadi mimpi buruk semua wanita. mungkin ini karma ku." MEANIE. Gyuwon. GS for Uke. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

MEANIE STORY

RATED : T

HURT/ FRIENDSHIP

GS for UKE.

HAPPY READING

Chapter 1

THAT'S MY STORY

Aku wonwoo, lebih tepatnya lagi jeon wonwoo, aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di seoul, korea selatan. Aku anak pertama dari tiga saudara. Aku punya penyakit yang menjadi mimpi buruk semua wanita. Aku punya 4 sahabat yang selalu setia menemani aku di saat aku butuh atau di saat aku lagi sedih dan satu orang yang sudah bersamaku selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, ya dia pacarku. Sahabat ku itu punya banyak perbedaan yang kalo di paduin brantakan skaligus ancur gak karuan tapi kami tetap bersama tanpa ada masalah selama 5 tahun prsahabatan kami. Ya, kami bersahabat kurang lebih sekitar 5 tahun, semenjak kami duduk di bangku smp.

Sahabat pertamaku adalah Vernon, ya dia laki laki blasteran yang ganteng skaligus murid baru yang sudah menjadi perbincangan para sunbae kami. Dia baik sedikit sok asik sedikit alaytapi entah kenapa aku mulai senang dengannya. Kemudian setelah Vernon aku punya Seokmin, dia tipikal orang yang ceria diantara kita happy virus yap itu julukan yang cocok untuknya. Kemudian kami juga mulai akrab dengan dua orang murid baru yaitu Jihoon dan Jisoo. Jihoon tipikal orang yang pendiam, raut wajahnya sedikit yaa begitulah you know what i mean. Dan Jisoo? Wahh dia juga cowo blasteran yang pindah ke korea karna urusan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya dan karna itu dia terpaksa menetap di sini.. Dan tepat pada tangga 21 Febuari kami berlima resmi bersahabat dan menamai persahabatan kami dengan nama Manse .

Hmmm, diawal aku cerita ada yang menemaniku slama 3 tahun terakhir itu... hmmp... Mingyu, lebih tepatnya Kim Mingyu ya dia pacar ku, selama menjalin hubungan dengannya aku merasa sangat nyaman dia sangat mengerti aku, dia juga sangat menyayangiku begitupun aku, dia juga sangat memanjakanku yahh walaupun dia lebih muda setahun dari pada aku. Aku akui aku ,memang sedikit kekanakan karna aku lebih mudah marah dan merajuk saat apa yang ku inginkan tidak bisa kudapatkan. Okey aku rasa pengenalan cukup sampai disini, sekarang kita mulai dari ini .

*at school*

Hari ini hari senin dan seperti biasa aku berangkat bersama sahabatku dan tentunya kekasihku yang sudah menjemputku di depan rumah. Hmm btw kami tinggal di dalam kompleks perumahan yang sama hanya berbeda blok saja dan kebetulan sekolah kami dekat dengan rumah kami, jadi setiap harinya kami pergi bersama dengan berjalan kaki. "heyy, tuan putrii, jangan lupakan bahwa aku ada di sini" oh myyy aku melupakan mingyu yang berjalan di belakang kami sementara aku tidak menghiraukannya sehinga dia berkicau sperti ini, "hyaaa, mianhae aisshhh jangan mulai lagi minguya, maaf, kau tau kan aku tidak pernah melupakanmu ?" kataku sambil perlahan menggenggam tangannya dan memasang wajah yang sedikit sedih walaupun itu fake haha. Yaa, dia tidak pernah bisa marah padaku, dia juga mengerti dan tidak cemburu terhadap sikat 4 sahabatku ini.

"wonieeee, apa kamu sudah mengerjakan pr matematika mu? Ijinkan aku melihatnyaa yaa" Seokmin memelaskan wajah dan aku hanya berdehemm dan melemparkan buku ku kepada kami ber 4 sekelas, dengan jurusan yang sama. Aku duduk bersama denga Vernon, Jisoo duduk dengan jihoon di bangku belakangku, sementara seokmin duduk sendiri di paling ujung. Yaa seokmin memang selalu seperti itu, bisa kuakui kalau kami hanya berbincang sangat dekat ketika kami berada di luar kelas, entah kenapa dia memang jarang bersama kami saat di dalam kelas,dia lebih sring bersama dengan temannya sesama penggemar anime. Dan mingyu? Ya dia masih kelas 1, ya dia adik kelasku kami hanya bertemu di kantin saat di sekolah terkadang dia juga menghampiriku saat aku sedang tidak ingin kemana mana.

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, kami menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kantin bersama, "chagiyaaaaaaaa..." suara yang sangat ku kenal, yahh siapa lagi kalau bukan si Mingyu. Dia menghampiriku dan lansung memeluk ku namun aku lansung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke kantin tanpa menghiraukannya "hyaaaa... perlakuan macam apa itu noona? Aishh perempuan memang susah di tebak" mingyu berjalan mengikuti sabil menghentakkan kakinya.

"wonwooya hari ini aku akan menraktir mu, makanlah semau mu kau terlihat sangat kurus sekali, bahkan dadamu itu? Sampai tidak terlihatt.. kau tau?" seokmin tertawa lalu di jitak oleh Jisoo

"hyaa,,, jaga bicaramu! Apa kau tidak sadar berkata kotor? Aiishhh kau memang harus di sucikan. Dasar otak mesummm. Wonwoo itu cantik walaupun dia seperti itu!". "cukup cukup! Cepat pesan makanan kalian aku akan menunggu di meja biasa, aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Aku langsung meninggalkan mereka dan menuju meja.

"wonwooya, apa kau marah dengan perkataan seokmin? Katakan saja akan ku ikat mulutnya nanti agar dia kapok padamu!" Jihoon menyusulku dan mengikutiku kearah meja. "tidak ji ah, aku tidak marah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan omongan kalian itu, heyyy! Cepat pesan makananmu, aku tdk mau terlalu lama di sini, aku ingin cepat kembali kekelas" aku lansung menundukan kepalaku dan melipar kedua tanganku.

"okeyy, kalau begitu aku akan memesan makanan, kau yakin tidak ingin makan?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku, jihoon berdehemm dan langsung pergii.

Sebenarnya aku memiliki banyak masalah, apa lagi setelah mengetahui diagnosa penyakitku. pikiranku gak karuan aku pusing memikirkan hal tersebut apakah aku harus memberitahu pada mereka? Apa reaksi mereka nanti? Aku itdak ingin membagi kesedihanku kepada mereka? Apa aku harus diam saja dan bmenyembunyikannya? Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama, lama kelamaan pasti mereka mulaimengetahuinya dan mereka akan kecewa padaku kenapa aku tidak memberi tau mereka yang sebenarnya... "ya Tuhannn,,, apa yang harus ku lakukan ? apa aku hanya harus diam seperti ini? Rasanya ingin menangis dan ingin berhenti untuk hidup jika mengetahui bahwa seperti ini akhirnya" kataku dalam hati. Aku terkaget ketiga mereka berlima menghentakkan meja dan lansung duduk diantaraku.

"minumlah noona, setidaknya ini akan mengganjal perutmu." Mingyu memberikan susu strawberry kesukaanku. "gomawo mingyuya" kataku "nonaa kenapa wajahmu seoerti itu? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa aku membuat mu marah? Kenapa kau sangat beda hari ini. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya mingyu.

Mereka semua melempakan pertanyaan yang sama terhadapku namun aku hanya terdiam seperti orang bisu. "hyaaa kalian semua, mungkin wonwoo hanya sedang lelah, atau bad mood! Berhentilah bertanya cepat habiskan makanmu dan kita segera kembali kekelas!" Vernon, itu Vernon dia selalu membantu ku mengalihkan perhatian yang lain saat aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang lainnya.

Kami kembali ke kelas saat bell berbunyi "noona? Aku tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ada latihan basket, tidak perlu menungguku pulanglah wajahmu terlihat semakin pucat, istirahatlah. Saranghae noona" mingyu memberiku pelukan "yaa, kau hati hatilah di jalan " ya hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan. Hey aku memang sedikit cuek terhadap mingyu, tapi aku benar benar sangat menyayanginya.

Bel pulangan berbunyi aku segera bergegas membereskan meja ku dan segera pulang bersama teman temanku, selama di perjalanan pulang tidak ada pembicaraan diantara kami berlima, aku berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Akhirnya aku tiba di rumahku. "aku duluan guys, see you" sambil melambaikan tanganku aku. Dengan kompak mereka menjawab "dee wonwoo yaa. " sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

Aku memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju kamarku tanpa menghiraukan ibu ku yang sedang duduk diruang tamu dan mencoba untuk berbicara kepada ku namun aku sudah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yaa,,, hubungan ku dengan ibu ku buruh, bisa di bilang sangat buruk bahkan aku ingin dia menghilang dari dunia ini. Aku hanya tinggal dengan ibu karena ayahku tinggal bersama 2 adik ku di jepang, mereka bercerai saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 4 sd. Awalnya aku tidak seperti ini, aku anak yang riang, namun semenjak mereka berpisah hidupku mulai berubah, tertawa riang? Bahwan tersenyum pun sangat sulit kulakukan walaupun palsu. Rasanya sangat sakit mengingat semuanya, perpisahan mereka, pertengkaran yang terjadi, mereka saling melempar tanggung jawab untuk menjagaku karna penyakit sialan ini.

Vernon POV

Akhir akhir ini dia bedaa, sangat berbeda sebenarnya apaa yang dia sembunyikan. Apakah itu masalah besar? Apakah da bertengkar lagi dengan ibunya? Tidak mungkin, dia selalu bercerita kepada ku tentang masalahnya dengan ibunya. Aku sangat mengenalnya, sudah hamper 5 tahun aku bersama dengannya menjalin persahabatan ini, bahkan mungkin aku lenih mengenalnya di bandingkan orangtuanya. Siapa sangka, gadis seperti dirinya dapat menjalani dan menghadapi masalah yang mungkin kalau aku sendiri sebagai laki laki aku akan menyerah? apa yang terjadi terhadap ibunya dia dan ayahnya. Hanya karna penyakitnya.

Merelakan kulit pucat nya yang mulus rusak hanya karna obatnya yang keras untuk mengobati penyakit di dalamnya merasakan haid selama berbulan bulan bayangkan saja berapa banyak darah yang dihabiskannya? Berapa banyak suplemen yang ia mibum setiapharinya?. Bukankah itu pengorbanan yang luar biasa? Perempuan mana yg mau mengorbankan kulit secantik itu ? mungkin jika wanita lain yang terkena penyakit tersebut mungkin mereka sudah putus asa.

Aku sangat menyayanginya, sangattt dia sudah seperti adik ku sendiri, sayang nya kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan sehingga dia tidak mau memanggilku ddengan sebutan "Oppa" . padahal aku sangat senang sekali membayangkan kalau dia memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan mengambil ponselku kemudian menekan nomer wonwoo. Entah kenapa aku sangat kepikiran tentangnya apalagi setelah melihat wajahnya tadi diskolah. Masih tidak diangkat, ini sudah panggilan ke 5 ku namun masih belum diangkat juga .

"yakkkk, jeon wonwoo apa kau tuli? Sudah berapa kali aku menelponmu kau tidak menjawabnya? Haiishh kau bikin khawatir saja. Akan ku jemput kau dalam 15 menit kita perlu bicara" belum sempat dia berbicara aku sudah memutusnya.

Wonwoo POV

Ponsel ku berbunyi berulangkali, "haisshh menganggu tidurku saja… Vernon? Aihh ngapain dia ini…" ku raih ponselku dann…

"yakkkk, jeon wonwoo apa kau tuli? Sudah berapa kali aku menelponmu kau tidak menjawabnya? Haiishh kau bikin khawatir saja. Akan ku jemput kau dalam 15 menit kita perlu bicara" belum sempat ku jawab dia sduah memutuskan. Ahh anak itu tidak berubah selalu saja seperti itu memutuskan kehendak sendiri. Akku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung bersiap.

"YAAKKK JEON WONWOO… TURUNLAHHHH. Aishh lama sekaliii dia ini,,, HYAAAAAAAA?" anak itu aishh jinjja_- segera aku mengabil tasku dan berlari turun kebawah. "hyaa, aku tidak tulu, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu. Ayooo, kemana kau ingin mengajakku." Sambil memukul kepalanya aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"wonwoo sayang, arah kita kesana, ketaman komplek sajaaa, lihat tampilanku tidak mungkin kita kearah sana heyy. Jika bertemu yeoja yeoja sekolah kita itu bisa merusak image kuu kau tauuuuuu?" dengan gaya sok ketampanan dia mengacak rambutku.

" apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau tau kau mengganggu tidur ku. menyebalkan" kataku kemudian menaiki ayunan yang ada di taman tersebut. "aku hanya ingin kesini denganmu, kau tau? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ke taman ini" Vernon menyusulku dan dan menaiki ayunan yang berada di sampingku.

Benar, sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini bersama dengannya. Menghabiskan waktuku untuk memainkan semua arena anak anak di sini, menceritakan semua masa sedih yang kualami bersamanya. Perlahan mataku mulai memanas dan memerah, air mataku oun mengalir begitu saja, mengingat beban yang ku jalani selama hidupku rsanya berat sekali, belum lagi mengigat diagnose penyakitku. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"heyy princess apa kau menangis? Tidak pernah aku melihatmu menangis sesedih apapun cerita hidupmu yang ku dengar? Uljima okey, ceritakan padaku, jika itu terlalu berat untuk kamu tanggung sendiri" dia menyapukan tangannya di pipiku dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Vernon ah.. hiks…., ini benar benar menyakitkan kau tau, apa Tuhan hiks… tidak menyayangiku? Kenapa akuuu! Haaaa?! Ini sangat sulit kujalani hiks…., bahkan mendengarnya saja rasanya aku tidak dapat bernapas!" tidak dapat ku tahan tangisanku. Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis ku.

"ceritakan padaku, itu akan mengurasi sedikit bebanmu, heyy tidak ku sangka wonwoo yang ku kenal kuat ternyata sangat lemahh " sambil mengusap kembali air mataku dana berusaha menghiburku.

TBC

Gstiff baru pertama nulis. Maafkan kalo masi banyak kesalahan.

Butuh Review buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Tolong reviewnya yahhh ?


	2. Chapter 2

MEANIE STORY

RATED : T

HURT/ FRIENDSHIP

GS for UKE.

Sorry For Typo.

HAPPY READING

"Vernon-ah.. hiks…., ini benar benar menyakitkan kau tau, apa Tuhan hiks… tidak menyayangiku? Kenapa akuuu! Haaaa?! Ini sangat sulit kujalani hiks…., bahkan mendengarnya saja rasanya aku tidak dapat bernapas!" tidak dapat ku tahan tangisanku. Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis ku.

"ceritakan padaku, itu akan mengurasi sedikit bebanmu, heyy tidak ku sangka wonwoo yang ku kenal kuat ternyata sangat lemahh " sambil mengusap kembali air mataku dana berusaha menghiburku.

Chapter 2

THAT'S MY STORY

"Vernon-ah, saat kemaren aku cek up, keadaan ku semakin memburuk, kau tau, hikss… dokter hikss… diaa…. Dia bilang aku terkena pembengkakan rahim. Apa kau tau, ini sangat menyakitkan. Dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya hikss…. Ini benar benarrr! Hahhh…. Apa Tuhan benar benar membenciku? Iini tidak bisa di percaya! Hikss… " ku genggam tangannya kuat.

ia terdiam sesaat dan menatapku kembali "hey cantik, tidak perlu menangis. Tuhan tidak membencimu. Tuhan menyayangimu, mungkin ini cara yang di berikan Tuhan untuk mengujimu. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kuatlah okey… coba lah untuk terus bertahan. Kau bkan gadis yang kuat bukan?,,, hyaa ayo tersenyumm ? smile?" dia berusaha membuat ku tetap kuat menyemangatiku untuk terus bertahan.

"Vernon-ah, kumohon jangan katakana ini pada yang lain, terutama pada mingyu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku Vernon-ah hikss…." Katakku sambil memohon padanya.

"aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi jika dia juga menyayangimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sebaiknya kita beritahu saja dia. Sebab lama kelamaan pasti dia akan mengetahuinya, dan itu pasti membuatnya sangat kecewa. Aku akan mengatakannya, dan jika dia meninggalkanmu, aku yakin dia akan sangat menyesal karna telah meninggalkan yeoja sepertimu." Dia berkata sambil menatapku dengan yakin.

"Tidak!, apa kau tau! Hari minggu nannti Aku akan melakukan USG, jika pembengkakanku ini menjadi kista, ini akan menjadi kista yang sangat berbahaya! Mau tidak mau aku hiks… harus merelakan rahimku,. Kau tau itu? Aku ini mimpi buruk semua laki laki, laki laki yang ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik dan memiliki anak! Hiks… " aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku yang kembali mebasahi pipiku,

"apa kau tau, hikss… mingyu sering berkata padaku, kalau kita akan menikah dan memiliki banyak anak yang tampan sepertinya dan cantik sepertiku. Hikss… aku bukan wanita sempurna setelah penyakit ini datang padaku. Jika dia mengetahui penyakitku ini dia pasti akan lansung meninggalkanku. Ini benar benar sakiitt verr-ah….!" Aku menangis dan terus menangis sedangkan Vernon hanya menatapku seakan tak mampu berkata.

Mingy u POV

Wuaahhhh Vernon dan Mingyu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hey hey tunggu? Kenapa noonaku yang cantik itu menangis? Tidak biasanya aku melihatnya menangis. Dia wanita yang kuat, tidak pernah menangis sekalipun di depanku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ada rahasia besar yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku mendekali mereka perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik seluncuran anak yang ada di dekat ayunan.

Tidak bisa dipercaya, aku mencintainya benar benar mencintainya. Aki tidak mencintainnya hanya karna fisiknya, dia memiliki kulit yang pucat kulit yang memiliki bekas bintik bintik yang dia bilang padaku bahwa itu efek samping obat yang dia gunakan yang hamper memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Aku mencintainya karna dia benar benar wanita yang berbeda dari wanita lainnya, dia wanita yang sangat tangguh. Dia benar benar mengalihkan duniaku sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

Seketia sekujur tubuhku rasanya melemah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut kekasihku itu.

"Vernon-ah, saat kemaren aku cek up, keadaan ku semakin memburuk, kau tau, hikss… dokter hikss… diaa…. Dia bilang aku terkena pembengkakan rahim. Apa kau tau, ini sangat menyakitkan. Dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya hikss…. Ini benar benarrr! Hahhh…. Apa Tuhan benar benar membenciku? Iini tidak bisa di percaya! Hikss… " sambil menangis dia berkata seperti itu. Seberat itukah hidupnya? Kenapa dia tidak membaginya kepadaku? Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau biarkan dia memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Tidak bisa ku percaya di balik senyumnya yang sangat indah ia memiliki luka yang luar biasa dalam.

"Vernon-ah, kumohon jangan katakana ini pada yang lain, terutama pada mingyu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku Vernon-ah hikss…." Apa lagi ini? Perkataan yang sangat tidak ingin ku dengar. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya hanya karna hal ini. Benar benar tidak bisa ku percaya kasihan sekali wanitaku.

" kenapa tidak aku saja? Kenapa harus dia? Yatuhannn " kataku dalam hati tidak kurasa air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Tidak!, apa kau tau! Hari minggu nannti Aku akan melakukan USG, jika pembengkakanku ini menjadi kista, ini akan menjadi kista yang sangat berbahaya! Mau tidak mau aku hiks… harus merelakan rahimku,. Kau tau itu? Aku ini mimpi buruk semua laki laki, laki laki yang ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik dan memiliki anak! Hiks… " yatuhan sesulit itukah hidupnya? Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"apa kau tau, hikss… mingyu sering berkata padaku, kalau kita akan menikah dan memiliki banyak anak yang tampan sepertinya dan cantik sepertiku. Hikss… aku bukan wanita sempurna setelah penyakit ini datang padaku. Jika dia mengetahui penyakitku ini dia pasti akan lansung meninggalkanku. Ini benar benar sakiitt verr-ah….!" Rasanya hati ku tergores gores mendengar perkataannya, sebesar itukah dia mencintaiku sampai dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya itu? Aku bahkan tidak perduli kami akan memiliki anak atau tidak, aku hanya ingin bersamanya selamanya. Hanya dia, dan akan terus dia.

Yang inginku lakukan saat ini hanyalah datang kepadanya dan memeluknya. Dan mengatakan aku benar benar mencintainya tidak perdulii apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dengan yakin ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekat padanya Dan langsung memeluknya.

Vernon POV

"Vernon-ah, saat kemaren aku cek up, keadaan ku semakin memburuk, kau tau, hikss… dokter hikss… diaa…. Dia bilang aku terkena pembengkakan rahim. Apa kau tau, ini sangat menyakitkan. Dadaku terasa sesak mendengarnya hikss…. Ini benar benarrr! Hahhh…. Apa Tuhan benar benar membenciku? Iini tidak bisa di percaya! Hikss… " dia menggenggam kuat tanganku seperti Manahan sakit yang luar biasa. Rasanya aku tak bisa berkata, melihat genangan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya benar benar terpukul seperti ini.

"hey cantik, tidak perlu menangis. Tuhan tidak membencimu. Tuhan menyayangimu, mungkin ini cara yang di berikan Tuhan untuk mengujimu. Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kuatlah okey… coba lah untuk terus bertahan. Kau bkan gadis yang kuat bukan?,,, hyaa ayo tersenyumm ? smile?" akuu mencoba membuatnya tersenyum .

"Vernon-ah, kumohon jangan katakana ini pada yang lain, terutama pada mingyu. Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku Vernon ah hikss…." Dia memohon kepadaku, bahkan saat dia seperti ini dia masih menjaga perasaan seseorang? Sedangkan dia tersiksa sepertii ini? "ohh Tuhan dia benar benar malaikat " kata ku dalam hati.

"aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya, tapi jika dia juga menyayangimu, dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sebaiknya kita beritahu saja dia. Sebab lama kelamaan pasti dia akan mengetahuinya, dan itu pasti membuatnya sangat kecewa. Aku akan mengatakannya, dan jika dia meninggalkanmu, aku yakin dia akan sangat menyesal karna telah meninggalkan yeoja sepertimu." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa mingyu bukanlah namja seperti itu.

"Tidak!, apa kau tau! Hari minggu nannti Aku akan melakukan USG, jika pembengkakanku ini menjadi kista, ini akan menjadi kista yang sangat berbahaya! Mau tidak mau aku hiks… harus merelakan rahimku,. Kau tau itu? Aku ini mimpi buruk semua laki laki, laki laki yang ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik dan memiliki anak! Hiks… " ia menangis lagi, menangis seperti rasanya benar benar sakit, dia benar benar terpukul, aku menatapnya lidahku sampai keluh untuk berbicara.

"apa kau tau, hikss… mingyu sering berkata padaku, kalau kita akan menikah dan memiliki banyak anak yang tampan sepertinya dan cantik sepertiku. Hikss… aku bukan wanita sempurna setelah penyakit ini datang padaku. Jika dia mengetahui penyakitku ini dia pasti akan lansung meninggalkanku. Ini benar benar sakiitt verr-ah….!" Kata kata iru lagi membuatku sangat merasa benar benar kasihan terhadap sahabatku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis melihatnya. Namun aku tetap berusaha tenang dan menahan air mataku.

Wonwoo POV

Aku masih terus menangis, rasanya ingin berteriak. Kenapa ini semua terjadi kepadaku? Ini sangat menyesakkan. Vernin masih tetap terdiam ia kembali menaiki ayunan di sampingku. Aku menundukan kepalaku berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku ini benar benar sesak.

"wonwoo ya? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan ini padaku? Aku mencintai dirimu dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan yang kau miliki. Untuk apa kau sembunyikan hal ini untuk menjaga perasaanku, namun membuatmu tersiksa dan terasa sangat sesak? Itu sama saja kau melukai ku perlahan. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mennjadi sempurna aku hanya ingin kau dengan apa yang ada padamu " suara yang sangat ku kenal, bau parfum yang sangat khas , tangan hangat yang selalu ada untuk menggenggam dan memelukku, mingyu.

Seketika tubuhku terasa kaku saat dia mendekapku. Air mata ku tak tertahankan terus mengalir seakan tak dapat berhenti. "aku tidak akan meninggal kan mu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bertahanlah, aku, Vernon dan yang lainnya kami terus bersamamu, kau tidak sendirian. We always here for you. " dia masih memelukku kemudia mencium keningku dan mengelus rambutku. Mendengar perkataannya aku hanya mengangguk dalam dekapannya. " Yatuhan,,, its unbelievable dia masih mau bersama ku setelah mengetahui segalanya. Terima kasih Tuhan, aku benar benar mencintaiinya." Aku Bersyukur dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat daguku, mengecupku dengan lembut menghapus air mataku sambil berkata "wanita kuat, tidak pernah menangis sesulit apapun yang dia hadapi, jangan menangis lagi tetap tegar. Kaarna noonaku yang ku kenal tidak seperti ini? Okee" dia tersenyum dan akupun tersenyum. Lalu kembali memeluknya.

"heyy man, apa kalian masih ingat kalau aku masih di sini?" vernon nyengir sambil memisah kami berdua dan beradaa di tengah tengah kami. "nah begitu dong senyum jangan sedih lagi, nannti cantiknya hilangg" goda Vernon, dan mingyu langsung menjitaknya "hyaaa… kau menggoda noona ku? Aiishh jinjja" . "sudahlah, jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Aku sangat lapar bisa salah satu dari kalian memberiku makan?" sambungku memutuskan pertengkaran mereka. Kemudia kami pergi ke café terdekat di komplek.

Keesokan harinya, Vernon menceritakan semuanya kepada yang lainnya. Dan mereka semua langsung memelukku dan menyemangatiku. Rasanya sangat lega membagi sedikit beban ku walaupun masih terasa menyakitkan.

Hari hari berlalu mereka semakin perhatian padaku dan tiba saatnya aku melakukan USG pada pembengkakan yang ada dirahimku. Dan hasilnya positive aku terkena kista, kista yang ganas yang sangat membahayakanku. Dan akhirnya dokter memutuskan untuk mengangkat rahimku.

Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan yang lainnya dengan persiapan yang matang aku memnyetujui pengangkatan rahim tersebut. Tiba waktunya untuk operasi, aku sudah siap dengan operasi ini, terasa sangat berat namun melihat teman temanku yang setia serta mingyu yang selalu medukungku, aku mencoba untuk tetap kuat.

Sesaat aku berfikir ini adalah karma ku untuk perlakuanku terhadap ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melemparkan senyuman kepadanya sampai saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak menanggapinya saat dia mencoba untuk memperbaiki sikapnya untuk mrnjadi yang lebih baik. Dan aku bahkan membencinya.

Saat perjalanan keruang operasi ibuku terus menggenggam tangan ku. Ku genggam kembali tangannya "berhenti sebentar" kataku pada suster yang membawaku keruang operasi. " ada apa sayang? Apa ada yang kau tunggu? " kata ibuku sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku. Perlahan air mata ku menetes. Terlihat dari wajahnya dia sangat bingung ibuku sangat bingung kenapa aku mengeluarkan air mata. " kenapa sayang apa kau takut? Tidak apa, ibu, Mingyu dan sahabatmu kami semua menunggumu di sini kamu akan baik baik saja." Ibu menenangkanku.

" bu, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan ku kepadamu, mungkin ini adalah karma karna aku selalu melukai hatimu, membuatmu menangis bersikap tidak sopan pada mu. Rasa benciku terhadapku terlampau besar mengalahkan rasa sayang ku sehinngga aku bertindak seperti ini , hikss…." Aku kembali menangis meneteskan air mataku. " maafkan aku bu, aku janji akan bersikap baik padamu , aku akan menyayangimu sama seperti ibu menyayangiku. Maaf bu." Kucoba untuk menahan air mataku, namun terasa sulit rasanya.

" sayang, ibu sudah memaafkan mu jauh sebelum ini, ibu juga sadar bahwa selama ini ibu salah terhadapmu. Ibu juga minta maaf ya. Sudah jangan menagis lagi, kita hadapi ini bersama okey" ibu mengelusku dan mencium keningku. Aku tersenyum menatap mereka semua yang perlahan terhalang pintu ruang operasi yang perlahan menutup.

*2 tahun kemudian*

Setelah operasi ku berjalan lancar, kehidupanku mulai berubah menjadi lebih indah. Hubunganku dengan ibuku semakin membaik. Hubunganku dengan mingyu? Dia melamarku di depan ibu dan teman temanku, bukan kah itu luar biasa? Rasanya sangat bahagia memilikinya.

"hey, aku hanya butuh kau dalam hidupku. Bidadari yang kuat yang cantik sepertimu, dimataku kau terlihat sempurna, sangattt sempurna. Masalah kau bisa memberiku keturunan atau tidak, kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak yang tidak memiliki orang tua." Tiba tiba dia berlutut dihadapanku dan mengeluarkan sebuah cicin dari kantungnya " jadilah milikku? selamanya" mingyu berkata sambil menggenggam sebelah tanganku.

aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya menganggukan kepala saat dia melamarku. Tak kuasa air mataku terjatuh namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata kebahagiaan, ini benar benar sesuatu yang tak kuduka dengan segera dia memasangkan cincinya kemudian memelukku.

Sahabat sahabatku ? mereka sudah memiliki pasang masing masing.

Vernon memiliki kekasih bernama seungkwan dia anak dari teman ayahnya, mereka bertemu saat jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh teman ayahnya tersebut. Dan mereka mulai bersama sejak saat itu.

Jisoo memiliki kekasih seperti angel, wajahnya sempurna sangat cantik bernama Jeonghan. Gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak saat menjengukku dirumah sakit.

Jihoon sedang dekat dengan pelatih dancenya laki laki tampan. Dia sangat sering menceritakannya laki laki itu hingga aku bosan mendengarnya

Seokmin? Dia bertemu dengan gadis berdarah china yang ia tabrak di stasiun kereta yang ia tau hanya namanya yaitu Minghao. Dan sampai sekarang ia masih berusaha menemukan gadis itu.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini, ini benar benar di luar dugaanku. Aku berfikir bahwa aku tidak akan bersama dengan orang orang yang kucintai. Tapi ternyata, benar kata Vernon mungkin ini adalah cara tuhan untuk mengujiku, dan akan memberiku bahagia di akhir cobaan ini.

*END*

review juseyeo

thanks buat yang udah baca,. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Gstiff nyoba untuk nulis, Gstiff minta review yaa.. kasii saran atau inspirasi buat ikin cerita lagi terima kasihhhhh….

Gstiff udah ngebaikin certita ini dari saran saran sebelumnya,,, jika masih ada yang salah. Gstiff minta tolong agar di beri masukan lagi, agar bisa menulis dengan baik lagi…..

Terimakasih buat saran sarannya. Maafkan kesalahan Gstiff apa lagi typo yang ada di dalam tulisan tersebut. Gumawo…

Thanks buat yang udah ngereview, semoga aja yang ini susunan katanya udah membaik. Sorry lama ngupdatenya. Ntar aku bakalan nyoba deh nulis lagi.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya.


End file.
